Body Crumbles
by SotMoon
Summary: This is a story about Remus Lupin. His real thoughts on being a Werewolf. Adding on with a song fic. Body Crumbles by Dry Cell. :-D R/R!!!!!!!


***Body Crumbles ***

****

**By: ****SotMoon**

****

**       Disclaimer: ****I do not own Harry Potter, or the song, for that matter. Though I wish I did own the song, because it is very shibby-ish.**

****

**Authors Note: ****I just decided to write a Remus Lupin fic, about him dealing with being a werewolf. So Read and Review and tell me what you think, Ok?**

****

*******

**                    Finally, I'm beginning to recover from the last time I turned.  People think it's horrible. I do part of the time, I think it's disgusting, because I can hurt someone, but there's a freedom to it.  One Day, Fourteen Hours, and Five seconds until I transform again, I can't wait, but the pain, is so…Powerful, it sometimes feels so right, but then so wrong…**

Finally recover and the mood is right  
looking up into a neon sky  
child in me takes over, guess it's been too long  
since the last time that I tried to fly…

****

                    Tonight is the night. The blissful yet painful transformations back into the other me. The Werewolf. I told Padfoot, and Prongs that they didn't have to come; they thought I was lonely, and that I didn't want to be alone, but I wanted my time to roam free, not staying in that small closed up box.

Finally I find when I lose control  
inside my body crumbles  
it's like therapy for my broken soul  
inside my body crumbles…

****

                    My thoughts run amok, my sense more keen, smelling everything. I can sense anything for miles away, the running of a small mouse, and the shrieking of a rabbit as it is slaughtered by something… I had to get out of this box. I had to get out. I made a hole in the side of the wall, and crawled out, loping towards the Forbidden Forrest. When I got there, I ran about, using my super speed to carry me anywhere. There was only the ground, the stars, and I. My human thoughts were slowly leaving me, but I didn't care right now. I needed out. 

All I need's a moment, chance to get away  
from the stressfulness of every day  
know if I don't question and I never doubt  
everything is gonna be okay

Finally I find when I lose control  
inside my body crumbles  
it's like therapy for my broken soul  
inside my body crumbles…

                    Soon, dusk was coming back, I regretted it, as I felt myself changing back, the tiredness, coming back like a tidal wave, I knew I'd have to be back to the shrieking shack soon, or the others would know I've been out. I know I could have hurt someone, but I need a release. I need some freedom from my painful life. Just a moment. A second. I finally got to the place where I should have been, my clothes ripped and torn, my arm was bleeding a bit, but I didn't care, I threw myself on the couch, just as Sirius, and James got through the hole.

                    "How are you feeling, Moony?" asked Padfoot, his deep blue eyes twinkling.

                    "That's a dumb question, man." Said James with a roll of his eyes.

                    "I'm tired," I said trying to look completely drained. "But I'll be fine, who's up for food?"

                    Sirius and James both grinned, I smiled weakly in return and followed them outside into the sunlight.

I don't know if I'll be all right  
is it okay to be myself  
why do we always have to fight  
now I know it's all right…

Finally I find when I lose control  
inside my body crumbles  
it's like therapy for my broken soul  
inside my body crumbles…

                    I looked back at the shrieking shack, to my almost second home, and sighed. A few more weeks, and I'll be back for my few hours of freedom. Free of taunting about how sickly I am and how "Worried I am about my sick Mum" No, I want the real stuff, the running with the wind blowing about me.

***

Authors Note: So… What do you think? Should I do more Remus Lupin fics?  This is a one-chapter wonder, but if you do like these, I'll do more stuff, like on the Marauders. Yes. Very neato. :-D

Peace Love and Davey Havok!

SotMoon*

****

****

****

****

****

****

****


End file.
